For A Today That is A Tomorrow
by demeter18
Summary: Set 6 years after Sawyer is born. Will be about the things that have come to pass-what does the future hold for all these Tree hillers. Leyton, Naley Brulian.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so here is a new story from me no idea how long this one will be-it was gonna be a one shot but a friend challenged me to make it a chapter story-so lucky readers this is what you will get. Hope you enjoy. It's set 6 years in the future. Everything still happened on the show. I've changed nothing.

Chapter 1, Sawyer Shops With Brooke

_Brooke and Sawyer have gone shopping for new school clothes. Peyton is at home with Luke-read on to find out more._

'Sawyer, hey Missy what have I told you about wandering off. You know you're not meant to do that. If I lose you again your mommy will never let me take you shopping again-okay kiddo?' Brooke looked down into Sawyers gorgeous baby blues and her curly blonde hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

'Sorry Aunt Brookie, I'm just excited-picking new clothes is always fun'. Sawyer held her hand out and waited for Brooke to grasp it.

'Take my hand sweetie and we will see what we can find you to wear for the first day of school-okay'

'Ok Aunt Brookie, but it has to be something blue and not a skirt. Mommy makes me wear them for special occasions but I usually wear pants or shorts. Do they have any band t-shirts in this store, oooh and can we buy me some new converse shoes-Just like mommy used to wear'. Brooke looked at Sawyer and saw Peyton in every way, she was a bright bubbly and adorable kid and she wore band t-shirts and converse shoes and squinted at you when she was confused. She was also in a permanent good mood; I guess that's what happens when you're surrounded by people who adore you and parents who dote on you.

'Let's go Sawyer, you can have whatever you want, then we go for ice cream. I need some coffee and you could probably use a break after the morning we are sure to have'. Sawyer just smiled and squeezed Brooke's hand letting her know she was ready to begin shopping.

They walked to the kid's department and Sawyer ran over to the racks and started squealing in delight when she found a t-shirt with a broken guitar on it and the words 'Music plays even without instruments'.

'I want this one Brookie, it's perfect. Mom will love it'.

'Ok, well what else do you see Sawyer? I'm sure we can find some bottoms to go with this-what colour do you think will match this t-shirt?' Brooke had been coaching Sawyer on how to match her outfits since she was an infant and was pretty sure the kid was developing a keen eye for fashion. She was definitely the best-dressed kid at school and she was also the most well liked, she was always surrounded by a group of adoring friends. Her parents being semi-famous did nothing to harm her popularity. Sawyer was unfazed by it all she liked pretty much everyone and was so kind that making friends was the easiest thing in the world for her.

'Brookie, I found them-the prefect matching bottoms' She had found some jeans, they had a rip in the knee and written on the back in italics were the words 'Rock Star'. Brooke just laughed and nodded her head, she was definitely Peyton's daughter-there was no doubt about that.

'How about some shoes kiddo-to go with the rest of the outfit?' Brooke loved this kind of activity with her goddaughter, she was so easy going and bubbly it was a pleasure to shop with her.

'Yippee, ok well I like the black ones with graffiti on them, they look cool and I think they would match the rest of the outfit'. Brooke saw the shoes and agreed. They shopped for a while longer and Brooke managed to pick out some clothes for herself and Sawyer. 6 hours later they were both slumped in armchairs, Brooke was sucking down a Latte and Sawyer had an orange juice-they were surrounded by bags. Literally loads of shopping bags, Brooke had spent over 10,000 dollars. Shoes for herself alone came to 5k, she didn't care they were on sale and totally worth it.

'Brooke do you think Mommy and Daddy will like all my new clothes?' She sipped her orange juice and seriously stared at her mother's best friend.

'Yes baby I do, I think they are going to love everything you picked, because you have great taste in clothes thanks to all my years of teaching you what goes with what'

'Mommy helps me too; she says that I can't wear make up and go to the mall until I'm at least twelve'. Brooke smiled at her and said that she could wear make-up at her house but only when they played dress up and she would need to remove it before she left to go home.

Sawyer held her pinky finger out and made Brooke pinky finger promise, 'I promise kiddo, and you can wear whatever you want as long as you leave the house make up free'. Sawyer nodded her head seriously and furrowed her brow in concentration as they agreed on the deal.

2 hours later Brooke could see Sawyer was getting fussy and whiney; she kept tapping her foot and sighing. She just wanted to go home, this day had been really fun but all she wanted was a cuddle from her mother and a kiss from Daddy.

'Ok kiddo, time to go home you ready?' Brooke was tired too and she really just wanted a long hot soak in the bath.

They left the mall and got into her SUV, the pulled up outside Peyton and Luke's house and Sawyer unclipped her seatbelt and went running for the front door. It opened just before she got there and Peyton stood there smiling down at her daughter.

'Hi baby girl-did you guys have fun? What did you buy?'

'Mommy we bought lots of things and Brooke bought herself new outfits and shoes too. But I missed you, I had fun with Brookie but next time I want you to come with us'. Peyton lifted her daughter into her arms and placed her on her hip; she was pregnant again and got tired easily these days. She was only four months along, but she took it easy this time around. Sawyer had almost killed her and she was determined to have a healthier birth this time.

Luke came from behind them and wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife and daughter, he pressed a kiss into her temple and squeezed her lightly. He whispered in her ear an I love you and then she turned in his embrace and pressed her lips to his, he smiled against her and Sawyer clamoured to be put down. Peyton put her down and she ran into the house in search of her cousin.


	2. Dreaming My Dreams

Chapter 2, Dreaming My Dreams

Sawyer ran into the house and yelled out for her cousin, he was playing in the garden, he had climbed the rope ladder to the tree house and had his head poked out of the window. He had a grin on his face and beckoned for Sawyer to join him, she carefully ascended the ladder and poked her head through the trapdoor.

'Dylan, you stayed! What should we do?' Dylan was Brooke's son with Julian; he was five and a half years old. Brooke had gotten pregnant not long after Sawyer was born and had been a happy addition to the group. Julian had been ecstatic when he found out he was to be a father; Brooke had predictably freaked out and had started crying. She spent a week with Peyton who had calmly explained to her that she was more than ready to become a mother as she had been great with Angie and was an awesome God Mother to Jamie.

'Dyl, let's play hide and seek inside the house, maybe we can get mommy to invite Jamie over and we can all play'. Sawyer's face shone with happiness as she stood staring at her cousin (well he may as well have been). They climbed down from the tree house and Peyton stood watching as her daughter ran across the lawn and jumped into her waiting arms.

'Mommy, can you call Aunt Haley we wanna play hide and seek with Jamie'.

'Sure thing baby, but go give your dad a hug-he misses you'. Sawyer kissed her mother's cheek and skipped inside, she saw her father standing in the kitchen talking to Brooke and she jumped on his leg and shouted, 'Mommy says you missed me!'

Sawyer was a loud child and was in a permanent good mood, no one knew where she got her cheery disposition from, but many-suspected Brooke's influence over the years had settled into how Sawyer would be and thus she was the happiest of kids.

'She was right kiddo, I have missed you'. Luke wrapped his daughter in his arms and gave a kiss on the cheek after Eskimo kissing her, she giggled in his arms and clutched his neck a little tighter. Brooke just looked at them and smiled, Dylan came running in from the back yard and gave his mother a wave.

'Whoa Mister-just where do you think you're going. You know the drill'. He sighed but he did it with a smile behind his eyes, he sat in his mother's lap and curled his small arms around her lithe body.

'Sowwy Mommy, but Aunt Peyton said we could invite Jamie over to play and I was gonna get her the phone'.

'Okay baby, but I haven't seen you all day. I thought you could at least talk to me for a minute'.

'Sure thing Mama, but can I get the phone first I promised Aunt Peyton I would get it for her'. Dylan quickly crawled out of his mother's lap and reached for the phone on the counter, Peyton had come inside at this point and Luke was standing next to her with his arm around his waist. Dylan handed her the phone and settled back down in his mother's lap. They talked in quiet voices as Peyton called Haley; she said she would be right over. Peyton hung up and sat down at the kitchen counter next to Brooke, she felt weary and felt as though coffee wouldn't be the worst idea in the world.

'Babe, could you put some fresh coffee on, I need a pick me up?' Luke nodded at his wife and made enough for them all to have some.

Haley arrived just as the coffee finished percolating, she could smell the beans from the front porch, she pushed open the front door and strode right on in, Jamie was standing right beside her and he had a big smile on his face. He loved coming over to his Aunt and Uncles place it was always a lot of fun, especially if Dylan was around. The three younger people in the room all huddled in a tight circle and seriously discussed what game they were going to play.

Sawyer was nominated as spokesperson for the group who had earned the nickname 'The Three Musketeers' on account of always somehow getting themselves embroiled in some sort of mischief. They were on the whole well behaved kids, but when it was all three of them together they gravitated toward the naughtier side in them, it was all in good fun though and no one ever ended up badly hurt so the parents let them continue but with guidelines firmly in place.

'Mom, Dad-we've had decided that it would be ok if you joined us all in a game of hide and seek'. Sawyer made this announcement with a serious and earnest face, it was the look of "I won't take no for an answer"-she truly was her mother's daughter. Luke just nodded his head and said her was in, he squinted at Peyton who bit her lip to keep from laughing. She felt reinvigorated after the coffee and figured she could mess around with the kids for a couple of hours. Brooke nodded her head seriously and said it was adults against kids, they would hide first and then they would come looking for them.

Haley also agreed to play and the three children promptly ran off into the house to find somewhere to hide. Sawyer knew all the best places to hide away in and quickly showed her cousins where they could hide before tucking herself away in the back of her parent's closet. Sawyer was petite for her age and could fit into places that most children her age couldn't, so she quickly piled some clothes over and was totally hidden from view.

Luke counted down in a loud voice that echoed throughout the house, he made a big deal of shaking door handles and rattling doors to make his presence known, whilst Peyton called out to see if he had found them yet. Haley had wandered upstairs with Brooke and the two of them were throwing open doors and peering into cupboards, the kids were nowhere to be found.

Luke turned to Peyton and grinned, he knew where Sawyer was but he didn't want to reveal her hiding place just yet. She hated being found first, but Luke had not closed the closet doors when he had been changing earlier, they were now firmly closed and Sawyer was the only one who would have thought it was ok to hide in there.

He pointed to the closet and Peyton nodded her head, she could hear the sound of someone stifling their laughter and she had a suspicion that all three of them had hidden themselves somewhere in their bedroom. She peered underneath the bed and saw Dylan lying prone on the floor pretending to be still. She tickled his sides and he started giggling, he shuffled his small body out from under the bed and let his Aunt wrap her arms around him.

'Hey little man, so now that we've found you kiddo-how about we look for Jamie and Sawyer'. Dylan just nodded his head and brushed his fringe out of his eyes, he was the perfect mix of Julian and Brooke, he had chocolate coloured hair and deep green eyes, he also had inherited Brooke's dimples and he was one day going to be a knock out.

Luke found Jamie next and Brooke and Haley had joined them at this point-all that was left was to find Sawyer. Luke swung the doors open and reached for the pile of clothes, he felt her hot body just underneath. He tickled her tummy and heard her shriek in laughter. 'Daddy stop, you're gonna make me pee myself'. Sawyer was red in the face and laughing when Luke picked her up and placed her on their bed. All the kids agreed that they were hungry for dinner and that maybe they could play this again after dinner. Peyton nodded her head knowing full well after dinner that they would all want to watch a movie-she was more than happy to accommodate-she had begun to feel very tired again. Haley told Luke and Peyt that she had to go home and get a meal ready as Nate was coming home from an away game and they wanted it to be just the three of them.

Luke offered to cook dinner for everyone but Brooke said she had to go pick up Julian from the airport, he had just finished filming and was home for a month this time, besides Dylan really missed spending time with his father and tonight was special-it was Dylan's birthday tomorrow. Julian had brought something back from LA with him-it was a puppy from a breeder friend of his who had given him the dog right after the film wrapped. He had driven down to Sacramento to pick him up-it was a chocolate Labrador. Dylan would love him he would be welcome addition to their family.

Sawyer sat on the sofa watching a Disney movie while he parents talked in low voices in the kitchen as they tidied away the remnants of the meal. Peyton felt tired but she loved spending time with Luke and talking about their future as he effortlessly bustled around the kitchen putting everything away, it also gave her time to admire the view. Her pregnancy hormones had affected her differently this time around-she was permanently aroused and having him in such close proximity was driving her crazy she really wanted to put Sawyer to bed soon so that they could enjoy some alone time.

'Luke…' The way she breathed his name out had the tiny blond hairs at the back of his neck stand on end. He turned and saw the lust darken her irises; he knew what that look meant.

'How soon can we put Sawyer to bed?' Luke just looked at her, she was breathtaking, she had a glow about her, and she was still sexy as hell. He took a moment and just revelled in the fact that she was all his, they had been through so much together-it was nice to know that it had all been worth it, they had never been happier.

Sawyer yawned loudly from the lounge and they could hear her gently drifting off to sleep, Luke scooped her small body up in his arms and tucked her into bed. Peyton stood in the doorway and watched in amazement as Luke kissed his daughter's nose and whispered I love you into her head of soft curls, he was great with her and they both adored each other. Just then she felt the baby kick, she made a surprised noise and Luke looked up at her with a smile on his lips.

'Luke come quick, come feel, the baby's kicking-god I never get used to this feeling'. He placed his hand on her stomach and felt a light fluttering on his hand; he kissed the movement and then kissed his wife lips. Peyton just stood rooted to the spot, enjoying the moment of happiness and drinking it all in. It felt amazing actually to finally be settled, successful and married to the love of her life, she had dreamed about how this would all feel, the reality was so much better than her fantasies had been.

'Mrs Scott, let's get you to bed' Luke smirked at her and put his arm around her waist, she leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. He had this way about him that just calmed her and made everything better. He was a wonderful husband and had far exceeded her expectations, he was just everything to her-she was really glad they had found their way back to one another-they had come close to losing their dream. Julian and Lindsey were merely blips from a past that had now almost completely faded over time. Brooke was a perfect fit for Julian and she had never seen him happier-they were truly meant to be together it was plain for all to see, she was glad her best friend had been able to make a great guy like him happy. She had never seen Brooke so content; it kinda made up for the shitty stuff that had happened in her pursuit of Luke.

Peyton went into the bathroom and splashed water on her face and brushed her teeth, she felt marginally better and went back into their bedroom. Luke padded softly across the wooden floorboards and pressed a kiss to her temple as he shut the bathroom door behind them. They weren't one of those couples where the door was left open while the other did their business, Peyt preferred the privacy of conducting those sorts of things without an audience, Luke felt the same way and was relieved that they didn't do that.

Peyton slipped under the covers, she had opted to be naked as she couldn't be bothered slipping on a set of pyjamas, besides it would make the touching and caressing that much faster if she was already naked.

Luke closed the door quietly behind him and walked to the closet, he heard his name being called gently from the bed and had to suck in a breath, Peyton was lying their naked, the sheet lay at her waist and she just wanted him to come lay with her.

'Are you trying to kill me Peyt?' She laughed and told him to get over there.

He didn't need to be asked twice, he ambled over and took his shirt off, and he slid his pants down until all that was left were his boxers. She just smirked at him, 'A little over dressed aren't we?'

He quickly lost the boxers and slid into the bed next to her, she snuggled closer and he just pulled her so that she was basically under him. She had a little baby bump and he splayed his fingers over it being careful to rest his weight on his arms rather than her. She smiled at him and he swore his heart skipped a beat, even after all this time she still made him feel nervous and maybe not worthy of her love. She reached up and cupped his chin pulling him down to her; she kissed him tenderly on the lips and felt him react to her. She loved that about him, all it took was once touch or caress from her and he was ready to go.

Being intimate was more than just the physical act, it was a way of showing each other how deep their love really was, it went beyond the physical. Peyton had never experienced something like it in her life; he just made everything so much more special. He took his time and care with her, sure they could be rough with one another in the throes of passion, but it always started the same. He kissed her and touched every part of her bare skin that he could, he would run his hands down her sides until she thought she might burst. His teasing was legendary and he did it just to see her get all worked up. It was a huge turn on, 'Luke if you don't start something I'm going to be forced to tease you myself'. She shifted her hips and pressed herself into him, she heard him groan and felt him harden against her.

He knew she wasn't kidding, if she kept doing that, he didn't know how long he could hold on himself. She bucked her hips in a playful challenge; his eyes were hooded and blinded with lust and just everything else that was between them. That was always between them. He knew in that moment that she would always be enough for him, more than enough. Even after all this years of making love she still surprised him, she would bite her lip and his heart would pound loudly in his chest, it meant anticipation, it meant she was already aching for him-it meant a lot of things and they were always good things.

He leant down and passed his tongue over her nipple, he felt it harden beneath his caress, he lightly feathered his hand down her stomach and gently eased a finger inside her, she was more than ready for him. He growled low in his throat and felt her shift beneath him, she grasped a hold of him and placed him at her entrance, she didn't want to wait any longer and he was beginning to wonder where his own restraint came from. He paused not to tease her, but to just take his time and really make her enjoy this; he didn't want to rush things. He pushed himself into her and felt her pull him down on top of her, she wanted to be closer to him, she wanted to feel his skin slick with sweat rubbing against her in all the right ways-and maybe some of the wrong ways too.

They quickly found their rhythm as they had through all the years of their marriage, the pace would quicken and then they would slow down-to feel it that much more. When Peyton was almost dying for him again, he would pick up the pace and fill her just that little bit more. He was always careful with her, matching her needs and her eyes would glaze over as the moment took over all her senses and all that existed was her and him. It was kinda perfect.

He felt her reach her peak and he got there at the same time, as one last shudder shook her body he released himself and felt like he had come home. It was always this way with her, she made even the most banal of things sexy and enticing, she had bitten down on her lip as she had come and he just kissed her-he really didn't want her to draw blood, she kissed him back.

'Wow'. Peyton could barely speak coherently at this point; Luke lay on top of her and eased himself out slowly. He couldn't even find words to describe how he felt-and he was a writer. He just slid off of her and pulled her into his side, she pressed a kiss to his lips and whispered I love you; he smiled and hugged her tighter. She slung a leg over his and marvelled at the gentle life they led, he gave her everything she ever knew she almost didn't need. He was her everything and she knew he felt the same way, rarely had this emotion lasted, but it had been going strong over the last few years. It was a testament to how much they loved one another; it was the smallest of things that became the biggest of things.


	3. Inside A You, There Was A Me

Chapter 3, Inside A You-There Was A Me

Luke had written this poem for Peyton on their anniversary-it was how he always felt around her and he knew she was going to love it.

It Was Always You

You know you've found her

When your hearts at rest

Cocooned safely in the knowledge

That smile she has is reserved just for you

That laughter in a crowded room is meant for you

The way a song swings her hips

She turns in your direction and you're lost

The scent is so familiar

You hold her in your arms

Long after the song has ended

She turns to you

Tucks her small hand inside you larger one

It fits so snugly

You can't help but be overwhelmed

She is everything

She is the light you need

At the end of a dark day

She's the smile in the middle of the night

She's the promise of an everything

She's the moon caught

In your orbit

She's the stars twinkling in the twilight

She's a breeze on a warm summer's day

She's a breath of fresh air

In a muggy room

But to me

She's everything

He closed his laptop lid and felt her presence even before she came into the room, he smiled inwardly and hummed. He turned in his chair and there she stood, she was wearing a pale blue summer dress, her hair hung softly framing her face, she was achingly beautiful. She stepped into the room and took a seat on the bed, he got up and stood over her, she pulled him down onto the bed, his hands got tangled up in her hair and he pulled her in for a kiss.

'Why Mr Scott if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to seduce me' She quirked her eyebrow and straddled his hips.

'You know Peyt I think you might be onto something there'. He kissed her like he meant it and she just melted into his embrace, the kids had stayed over at Naley's so they had the house to themselves all weekend, they knew exactly how they were going to spend their time. It had been almost a month since they had been this intimate, between her morning sickness and his schedule they barely had a spare minute to catch their breath, both of them were too tired to do anything come night fall.

'Luke…' She breathed out his name and he felt a warmth settle over him.

'As much as I want this to last, I really just need you now'. He smiled in anticipation, she could have said anything to him and he still would have wanted her more, just the sexy tilt of her head and her shifting on his lap had him wanting to pin her to the bed. He slowly ran his hand beneath her top and feathered his hand on her adorable baby bump, he felt her shiver in anticipation. He lightly pressed kisses all the way up her belly and placed a kiss between the valley of her breasts. She started undoing his pants and he stopped his kissing and shrugged them off, his top soon followed. He undid her pants until she was left in just her underwear he dipped his head and kissed her lips murmuring words like beautiful and I love you. She smiled at him and her eyes darkened in lust and love and all sorts of wonderful things to come.

He raised himself above her and just took in the sight of her laying there ready for him, she had a sexy smile in place and she gently clasped his neck and guided his mouth to hers. He kissed her long and deep and felt pieces of himself come undone; she always had this effect on him. He paused at her entrance and when he was sure she was otherwise preoccupied peppering his jaw line with kisses he pushed himself into her, she gasped in surprise and pleasure and wound her long slender legs around his back and cupped his arse with her hands bringing him deeper into her.

He almost lost it right then and there, she felt amazing, tight and wet and she moaned his name and bit her lip, she could feel the pressure building within and felt like she was close. He pushed into her slower making it want to last. She screamed his name out and that was all it took for him to completely lose himself in her, they both rode out the tide of being in that moment together, it felt deeper somehow like it brought them even closer together despite already having kids and one on the way. He went to move over to the side when he felt her legs tighten around him and he heard her murmur don't move so low he almost missed it.

He looked into her eyes and saw all the love for him just patiently waiting beneath the surface, she was achingly beautiful right now and it took a lot of self control for him to just hover above her and not kiss every part of her body-he settled for a slow and loving kiss to the lips. She responded with fire in her eyes and renewed vigour he was hard again almost immediately, no women had ever had this effect on him-she was amazing in every sense of the word.

'Peyt, God do you see what you do to me?' He looked into her eyes and she giggled and pressed her lips against his, he could feel her smiling at him.

'I have an idea of what I do to you' She coyly looked up at him through her lashes as his breath caught in his throat, she was sexy, she was his but to him she was everything. It was the simplest of looks and the gentlest of touches and his whole body was on fire and all he wanted was more of her, he needed her every minute of every day and sometimes he wondered how he survived the time apart. She told him she thought about him all the time as well, except she had a more tangible reminder of him, she got to touch a part of their love everyday-she carried it around with her and played love songs to it. He said he was jealous of her bump and she laughed at him, he was the sexiest man she had ever known and it was words and phrases like that-that reminded her of what she had almost lost all those years ago.

They made love all night and it was hands exploring flesh, it was deep thrusting and gentle kissing, it was bodies dripping with sweat and aching in all the best ways. It was love; it was connecting in a way that Peyton had only ever read about, now she finally got it, this is what they meant when you finally find that other part of who you are. It was never missing until you found it, that's the best bit of all, now you know you can't live without it-before you were blissfully unaware of this amazing thing that you really can't imagine life without. He had barged into her life and turned everything upside down all because he had fallen in love with her and was hoping she would return the sentiment.

Peyton had been a brooding, sarcastic get the hell away from me kind of a girl since before she could remember. Having Nathan as her boyfriend had hardened her heart and made her less likely to open up, Lucas Scott somehow saw beneath all her walls and dared the real her to come out and play. She had fallen for him too, but she was too scared to confront those feelings and so it had begun, she buried her feelings-they couldn't resist one another. Brooke got hurt, they couldn't make it work, and Peyton buried her feelings for Luke for the next 2 years and dated other people in the vain hope of moving on. No one told her you can't move on from true love and so she had been stuck in an endless cycle that always came back to Luke.

Luke looked back over the years and knew that everything they had endured had led him right back to the place in his heart where she always resided. She was as ever the answer to him and he had three beautiful children to attest to that fact. She came into the study and looked at what he had written he was working on his fifth novel and it was about the love that changes you and moulds you into the kind of person most people strive their whole lives for.

'Lucas Scott have you just finished another masterpiece?'

'Peyton Scott, I believe I have-now where are our beautiful kids?' She smiled as she kissed him and they went outside, Peyton's third and last child had been a girl. She was Brooke in personality but Peyton in looks, he hummed to himself as he saw her twirling their youngest in her arms. He joined them and the end of his novel suddenly seemed not that hard to write. All it needed were quiet moments like these, when everything fell into place and you got what you always dreamed of.


End file.
